Don't Worry
by Min Hi
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up!] Kisah kehidupan rumit Baekhyun yang penuh kejutan, dan dia tidak menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Ada Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya di kala senang maupun sedih./ChanBaek Couple! (Main cast)/Warning! Genderswitch! Typos!/RnR joseyo ne, chingu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Don't Worry**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao (akan bertambah seiring pertambahannya chapter)

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik saja. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, etc.

* * *

><p>"Jongin."<p>

"Byun Jong In, kau dengar aku?" Baekhyun masih memiliki kesabaran sedikit untuk adik laki-lakinya ini.

"Aku selalu mendengarkan semua ceramahanmu setiap malam, _Noona_," sahut Jongin acuh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Kau bilang apa salahmu?!" seru Baekhyun siap meledak.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Hari ini aku sudah berkelahi dengan Jimin dan Taehyung," aku Jongin pasrah.

"Lagi?" tagih Baekhyun belum puas.

"Aku sudah memecahkan kaca jendela kelasku, merusak sepatu Krystal, menjaili Sica _Sonsaengnim_ dengan kecoa mainan, mendorong Sulli ke kolam renang, memutuskan semua senar gitar Mino, …," Jongin menjelaskan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Cukup, kau benar-benar membuatku terkesan," potong Baekhyun segera memijat kepalanya yang pening.

"Kau dapat salam dari penggemarmu," ujar Jongin terkesan ketus.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun stress.

"Wu Sehun, si pangeran es _albino_ yang angkuh," jawab Jongin dengan lantang dan tidak ketinggalan pula gelar unik yang ia berikan untuk musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, uang jajanmu akan kupotong beberapa won dan kau tidak perlu mengikuti les tambahan. Biar aku yang mengajarimu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu lulus sebagai murid terbodoh di sekolahmu," tutup Baekhyun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan menemui pria dewasa itu?" ucapan Jongin masih terdengar, Baekhyun tahu siapa pria dewasa yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"_Ne_, mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam lagi," jawab Baekhyun refleks berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Haruskah kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" desis Jongin rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Daripada aku berpacaran dengan Sehun, lebih baik aku berhubungan dengannya saja," balas Baekhyun enteng.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja?" gumam Jongin terdengar putus asa.

"Jongin, meskipun kau bukan adik kandungku. Aku sudah terlanjur menganggapmu sebagai saudara, bahkan _Appa_ selalu memanjakanmu ketimbang aku. Jangan mencoba lewati batas terlarang di antara kita ini jika kau tidak mau membuatku kecewa dan meninggalkanmu," nasihat Baekhyun kembali menghampiri sang adik yang tertegun di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidurlah, aku usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat malam ini," suruh Baekhyun sambil merapikan surai coklat Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Katakan padaku kalau dia berani menyakitimu, aku tidak segan-segan mematahkan tulangnya nanti," ancam Jongin bermaksud memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja. Selamat malam, semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini," pamit Baekhyun malah mendorong Jongin untuk menyuruhnya agar segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu, _Noona_?" Jongin tetap ingin meminta sesuatu yang manis sebelum tidur.

"_Ani_, cium saja bibir pacarmu," tolak Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," Jongin mulai merengek.

"Pacari saja Kyungsoo, bukankah kau dekat dengannya," balas Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dia tidak suka dengan _namja_ berengsek sepertiku," ujar Jongin ikut bergurau.

"Maka kau harus berubah, Jongin," seru Baekhyun menendang pintu kamar adiknya sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Selamat malam juga, _Noona_," ucap Jongin langsung meloncat ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam tujuh malam, tapi gadis mungil itu masih belum juga datang ke apartemennya. Sepertinya dia sedang bertengkar dengan adiknya, Chanyeol pasti akan senantiasa menunggunya. Meskipun perutnya mulai lapar, Chanyeol tidak mau makan sebelum gadis mungil tersebut datang dan memasak makan malam yang lezat untuknya.

"Apa aku harus menjemputnya saja sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, karena aku sudah datang," jawab si gadis mungil seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk pria dewasa itu dari belakang.

"Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Jongin, memang salahnya apa kali ini?" ujar Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Banyak," sahut Baekhyun manja.

"Seberapa parah?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Dia melakukan hal nakal lebih dari lima kali hari ini," adu Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah, karena Chanyeol mulai menelusupkan tangannya besar ke dalam rok mini yang dipakainya.

"Boleh aku memakanmu sekarang? Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang," goda Chanyeol seraya menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukan melalui ceruk leher jenjangnya.

"Aku tidak bergizi untuk dimakan, dagingku sedikit dan lebih banyak tulangnya," gurau Baekhyun terkikik sedikit.

"Tapi biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu sedikit saja," Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Pakai bajumu dan biarkan aku memasak makan malammu sekarang," elak Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hari ini aku menyempatkan datang ke tempat _gym_, apa kau mau melihat perut _sixpack_-ku?" tawar Chanyeol ingin memamerkan tubuh sempurnanya pada sang kekasih.

"Nanti saja, perutmu sudah harus segera diisi," tolak Baekhyun menepuk perut datar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?" Chanyeol mencoba merajuk lagi.

"Setiap hari kita bertemu, apa kau tidak puas?" tanya Baekhyun malah ikut merajuka juga.

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu," ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus," balas Baekhyun mencium sayang pipi pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Rasanya itu terlalu lama untukku," keluh Chanyeol kembali mempererat dekapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita ini," hibur Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol masih saja ragu.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan anak itu, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin berani menyentuhku, Jongin selalu menuruti semua yang kusuruh," tegas Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mulai melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Bolehkah aku memesan makanan saja? Aku tidak mau kalau kau terlalu lelah," saran Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku tahu maksudmu apa, tidak baik jika kau terus mengkonsumsi makanan siap saji. Itu berpengaruh pada pencernaan bahkan kesehatanmu," bantah Baekhyun mulai dibuatnya gereget.

"A…"

"Kurangi minum alkohol, itu juga akan merusak lambungmu," Baekhyun langsung menyela.

"Tapi kau harus berhenti memaksaku untuk memakan sayur-sayuran yang pahit itu," desis Chanyeol memberengut.

"Sebagian sayuran itu tidak pahit, indra pengecapmu saja yang bermasalah. Kau sama saja dengan Jongin, kalian itu bukan anak kecil lagi," ceramah Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja rasanya aneh," Chanyeol mulai mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sering memakan sesuatu yang asin," kata Baekhyun asal.

"Bukan, tapi aku terlalu banyak mengecap rasa manis dari bibirmu," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang dalam dan intim. Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh Baekhyun melebihi dari ini, dia masih menjaga kesucian Baekhyun berhubung gadisnya tersebut belum lulus dari _High School_. Masih banyak waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, dia juga sudah mulai mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk membahagiakan kekasihnya itu nanti meskipun usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh, bukan menjadi penghalang rasa cinta yang sudah terjalin erat di antara mereka semenjak dua tahun lalu saat mediang ayahnya Baekhyun memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Menginaplah malam ini di apartemenku, aku akan menyuruh pelayan Kang untuk mengantar Jongin ke sekolahnya besok," pinta Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kau juga harus mengantarku ke kediaman Wu besok, aku sangat merindukan _Eomma_-ku," Baekhyun meminta balasannya.

"Bukankah kau tidak mau bertemu bocah a_lbino_ itu?" Chanyeol ingin menolak.

"Aku hanya membenci Sehun dan _Appa_-nya saja, bukan _Eomma_-ku," seru Baekhyun tidak sadar sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membolos besok," Chanyeol masih saja menawar.

"_Shireo_, kau ingin membuatku tidak lulus nanti?" Baekhyun kembali menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Lagipula besok akan mendapat cuti selama seminggu, jadi kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan," ujar Chanyeol tidak mau dibantah lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau membayarku berapa?" tantang Baekhyun mulai berpikir licik.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau, aku rela mengorbankan semua hartaku untukmu kecuali nyawaku," balas Chanyeol tanpa drama.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seserius ini," goda Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku sudah dewasa, memangnya Jongin yang selalu labil setiap saat," ketus Chanyeol sebal.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu itu pada Jongin sekarang?"ancam Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya.

"Silakan saja, aku tidak takut," sahut Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengetik pesan pedas yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi untuk Jongin, sebuah pesan malah mendahului masuk ke ponselnya.

"Lihat, akhir pekan saja kita jalan-jalannya. Aku harus memberikan les privat untuk Jongin, dia selalu berkelahi dengan teman-temannya," adu Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan pesan Jongin yang baru diterimanya tadi.

_**[Jongin]**_** Kau harus pulang malam ini, **_**Noona**_**. Jika dia berani menahanmu malam ini di apartemennya, aku akan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit besok pagi. CAMKAN ITU!**

"Terserahlah, lama kelamaan dia menjadi pengganggu juga," umpat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti mengurusiku walaupun dia sudah punya pacar, Jongin sejak dulu memang sangat overprotektif padaku," jelas Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mungkin dia perlu seorang psikolog," usul Chanyeol frontal.

"Bukannya kau yang memerlukan dokter spesialis pengecap, kau selalu mengatakan semua sayuran itu pahit," timpal Baekhyun sengit.

"Aku tidak sayur," balas Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Lalu kenapa tubuhmu setinggi ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Karena aku selalu minum susu berkalsium, tidak seperti kau yang pendek," jawab Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Jongin tidak suka sayur dan jarang minum susu, pertumbuhan tinggi badannya tetap meningkat," seru Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan perbincangan mereka ini.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Kau bukannya pendek tapi mungil," Chanyeol mencoba mengkoreksi kata-katanya tadi.

"Tapi tetap saja kan, aku terlihat kecil untukmu?" seru Baekhyun benar-benar merajuk.

"Walaupun kecil, kau sangat berhaga bagiku," ucap Chanyeol merengkuh lembut tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau pasti lapar, benar kan?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Pakai baju, kau nanti bisa masuk angin jika hanya memakai piyama saja," perintah Baekhyun luluh.

"Tenang saja, aku masih memakai boxer," ungkap Chanyeol memang keras kepala.

"Aissh, kau menyebalkan," Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang salahku apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peka.

"Sekalian saja lepaskan piyamamu, lalu berendam selama satu jam di air es," Baekhyun ingin bergegas ke dapur.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," ujar Chanyeol mulai melepaskan piyama mandinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan Chanyeol berhasil meraih wajah cantiknya lagi.

"Kau milikku malam ini," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol memang tidak berminat menjawabnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_," Chanyeol mulai kembali mencumbu benda kenyal merah muda itu.

"_Nado_, _Oppa_," balas Baekhyun seraya memejamkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Chanyeol langsung memerangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun di antara dinding dan tubuhnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan waktunya sia-sia saat bersama Baekhyun. Ciumannya itu semakin dalam karena Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, sekali-kali ia remas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, dia juga semakin mendembetkan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang untuk mendekap bidadadari cantiknya tersebut. Malam yang indah kembali mereka lewati bersama, beberapa bulan lagi mereka pasti dapat bersatu dan meleburkan cinta mereka dalam kegiatan yang intim dan dewasa setelah mereka menikah nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusuk hidung sang kekasih.

"Park Chan Yeol," Baekhyun mulai menyaringkan suaranya.

"Panggil aku _Oppa_," jawab Chanyeol malah semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"_Palli ireona_, aku ingin segera cepat bertemu dengan _Eomma_-ku," rengek Baekhyun mencentil kening lebar Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja, lagipula bocah berkulit mayat itu masih sarapan dengan orang tuanya di rumah," tolak Chanyeol bergegas mengunci tangan lentik Baekhyun yang memang tidak bisa diam.

"Dasar pemalas," umpat Baekhyun pedas.

"Berhentilah berkata banmal pada orang yang lebih tua," nasihat Chanyeol meremas dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Akh, apa-apaan kau ini?" ringis Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan nakal Chanyeol dari dadanya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan itu," ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengadukan ini pada Jongin," ancam Baekhyun bergegas mencoba meraih ponselnya di meja nangkas Chanyeol.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa," lawan Chanyeol berhasil kembali meremas dada bulat Baekhyun tepat di dalam bikini yang dipakai kekasihnya itu.

"Kau hampir melewati batas wajar, Tuan Park," desis Baekhyun mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi Chanyeol sampai memerah.

"Tapi kau sebentar lagi menjadi milikku, Nyonya Park," balas Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Cepat menyingkir dariku, aku ingin membersihkan badanku," perintah Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja?" saran Chanyeol _pervert_.

"Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi maka kau bisa bebas berbuat sesuka hatimu padaku," elak Baekhyun sedikit halus.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku melihat tubuh polos. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sebelum waktunya tiba," Chanyeol mulai merengek, Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Aniya_, aku masih di bawah umur. Kau tahu itu?" tegur Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memasang tampang memelas padanya.

"Sekali ini saja, _jebal_~!" cicit Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_SHIREOOO~_!" bentak Baekhyun tidak mau tahu.

"_Chagiya_~❤" kali ini mata bulat Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun malah menarik leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya dengan asal. Chanyeol ikut membalas, Baekhyun selalu mengganti keinginannya dengan ciuman basah yang panas tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan merasa puas.

"Aku sudah melepaskan bikinimu, _Chagi_," bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela lumatan mereka.

"_MWO_!?" teriak Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya yang polos.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Chanyeol memintanya sambil menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" pekik Baekhyun galak.

"Menghisap puting dadamu," Chanyeol kembali berbisik, tapi untuk selanjutnya Baekhyun sukses menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memintanya lagi," ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang kena tampar.

"Apa rasanya sakit? _Mian ne_, _Oppa_," kata Baekhyun ikut mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan matanya mulai berair pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"_Gwenchana_, harusnya aku tidak memancing emosimu tadi," sahut Chanyeol mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun.

"_Oppa_," Baekhyun memanggil dengan pelan.

"_Ne_?" Chanyeol berharap jika Baekhyun masih tetap dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku," sudah Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun akhirnya pasti menangis. Dan kali ini karena dia lagi, tidak ada alasan lain selain kelakuan bodohnya selama ini.

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku selama ini sudah membuatmu selalu kesal padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit, aku tidak mungkin mencampakkanmu selama aku pergi," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi ke klub malam lagi, aku tidak ingin kau melihat gadis-gadis centil itu," pinta Baekhyun mempererat pelukan mereka, seakan Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi biarkan aku minum-minum," Chanyeol bukan bermaksud menawar, ini hanyalah kegiatan lain seorang pria dewasa yang terkadang stress dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Anio_," Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan hanya _wine_ saja?" tawar Chanyeol tidak mau mencoret kebiasaan minumnya itu.

"Boleh saja, asalkan jangan terlalu banyak," terima Baekhyun sedikit berat hati, tapi dia juga merupakan penggemar minuman anggur tersebut tanpa diketahui Chanyeol.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, sebenarnya aku cukup menyukai _wine_," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum polos.

"Bagus sekali, kau sama seperti mediang _Appa_-mu," tambah Chanyeol memang sudah mengetahui semua hal tentang keluarga Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali, sewaktu aku masih berumur sembilan tahun. Aku diam-diam pernah mengintip tempat penyimpanan minuman anggur _Appa_, lalu aku mencoba mencicipi salah satu koleksi _wine_ mahalnya," jelas Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Bagaimana dengan rasanya?" Chanyeol malah penasaran.

"Menyegarkan walaupun membuat tenggorokanku sedikit terasa terbakar, tapi aku langsung menyukai minuman itu," aku Baekhyun semangat.

"Biar kutebak, kau ketagihan dan diam-diam mencicipinya lagi," kata Chanyeol tepat sekali.

"Begitulah, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah sering mencuri kesempatan diam-diam meminum _wine_ tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain," Baekhyun membenarkan semua ucapan Chanyeol dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"Aku akan meminta beberapa botol _wine_ pada Siwon _Hyung_, mungkin dia mau memberiku secara gratis dengan embel-embel ancaman," gumam Chanyeol picik.

"Ancaman apa?" sela Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Rahasia, ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh pria dewasa seperti kami," Chanyeol mencoba bungkam terhadap masalah pribadi yang satu itu.

"Dasar mesum," Baekhyun mengumpat sebal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja. _Kajja~_!" ajak Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi kau jangan meremas dadaku lagi," ketus Baekhyun hanya pasrah sambil berusaha menutupi dada polosnya dengan telapak tangan sendiri.

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi," sahut Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jong—"

"Kai," Jongin langsung mengkoreksi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"_Minhae_, aku lebih terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama asli," ucap Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya kikuk.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin lumayan ramah.

"Ah, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun _Eonni_ memasak bersama," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini dia sedang sibuk," ujar Jongin tidak bermaksud melukai hati pacarnya.

"Memangnya dia mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai antusias.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin pergi ke pantai dengan pacarnya," jawab Jongin mengendekkan bahunya acuh.

"Berapa lama mereka berpacaran?" Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup lama bagi pasangan dewasa itu," sahut Jongin mengangkat alisnya pertanda tidak peduli.

"Berapa umur pacarnya Baekhyun _Eonni_?" Kyungsoo benar-benar penasaran kali ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, aku akan digantungnya hidup-hidup jika sampai orang lain tahu tentang identitas pacarnya itu," Jongin berharap tidak ada masalah lagi yang membuat kakak perempuannya tersebut menceramahinya malam ini, dia akan menjadi anak baik untuk Baekhyun dan pastinya Kyungsoo hari ini. Tapi entah bagaimana besok, semoga saja Jongin tetap menjadi anak yang baik sebelum hari kelulusannya nanti.

"Aku jadi iri padanya, andaikan aku sejak dulu bertemu denganmu," desis Kyungsoo terdengar mengeluh.

"Kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku dan berhasil merubahku menjadi orang baik," kata Jongin asal.

"Gombal, aku tahu kalau kau masih menyukai _Noona_-mu," bantah Kyungsoo sedikit cemburu.

"Apa kau punya waktu sore ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, lagipula Baekhyun _Noona_ tidak mungkin pulang cepat hari ini," tawar Jongin mencoba memberi harapan.

"Ide bagus, hari ini biar aku yang traktir," seru Kyungsoo riang.

"Berhentilah membuang-buang uangmu," tegur Jongin lembut.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu saja," ujar Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau belikan rumah untuk kita tinggali berdua nanti?" pinta Jongin sedikit bercanda.

"Kau parah sekali, kenapa tidak sekalian saja minta dibelikan pulau? Kau tidak usah tanggung-tanggung memintanya, keluargaku masih punya banyak saham untuk dijual," desis Kyungsoo angkuh, tapi wajahnya tidak mencerminkan sifat lainnya itu.

"Kau tidak cocok berlagak sombong seperti itu," kata Jongin sambil mengacak poni rambut sang pujaan hati dengan gemas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo manja.

"Tetaplah jadi gadis yang lugu seperti biasanya," jawab Jongin membelai sayang pipi Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lainnya, Luhan hanya bisa memandang iri terhadap kemesraan dua sejole itu. Bertunangan dengan Sehun tidak membuatnya lebih baik, malah memperburuk keadaannya. Mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan karena bisnis, tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikitpun yang terbesit di hati mereka berdua.

"Berhentilah memandangi mereka, lebih baik kau tonton saja drama picisan yang sedang _booming_ di bioskop," tegur Sehun pedas.

"Saran yang bagus, tapi aku sedang tidak mau melihat hal-hal seperti itu sekarang," jawab Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak kusangka kalau bisa bertahan satu tahun denganku, apa kau masih sanggup untuk beberapa tahun ke depan nanti?" tantang Sehun meremehkan.

"Entahlah, kita masih remaja. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa terindahku ini, aku akan memikirkan rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini nanti. Aku tidak mau berpikiran yang berat-berat dulu, lebih baik aku menjalani semua ini secara biasanya saja," jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku akan berpihak padamu nanti jika kau sudah mulai bertindak," balas Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari kantin.

"Dunia memang sangat kejam," gumam Luhan mulai mengeluh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tetap di mobil, aku hanya sebentar saja bertemu dengan _Eomma_-ku," perintah Baekhyun menggenggam sekilas tangan Chanyeol.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu," nasihat Chanyeol sedikit cemas.

"Jarak rumahnya hanya beberapa langkah saja dari sini, aku tidak mungkin terkurung di dalam penjara bawah tanahnya," Baekhyun mencoba terlihat tegar meskipun perasaannya sudah mulai berantakkan.

"Bersikap baiklah pada Kris, dia tidak suka dengan gadis yang berbicara kasar," Chanyeol mengatakan itu untuk mencoba membuat hubungan Baekhyun dan ayah tirinya itu membaik walaupun hanya sedikit.

"_Ne_, kau tidak perlu khawatir," pamit Baekhyun bergegas menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah kaki jenjangnya mendekati perkarangan kediaman Wu yang sangat terhormat, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kawasan elit tersebut. Baekhyun dan Jongin memiliki hubungan buruk terhadap keluarga Wu, alasannya mereka tidak mau memiliki ayah baru. Baekhyun masih tetap menganggap wanita paruh baya yang bernama asli Huang Zi Tao sebagai ibunya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mau menerima Kris Wu dan putranya sebagai keluarganya.

Ting tong.

"_Ne_, Nona ingin mencari siapa ya?" sapa seorang pelayan di rumah itu setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun menunggu.

"Nyonya Wu, apa beliau ada di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin.

"Ada. Silakan masuk, Nona," jawab si pelayan langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"_Khamsahamnida_," sahut Baekhyun menunduk sopan.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Nona," balas pelayan tersebut dengan ramah sekali.

Sebelum sang pelayan memberitahukan kehadiran Baekhyun kepada majikannya, Tao sudah lebih dulu menyapa putrinya itu dengan haru. Dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan rasa senang karena sudah bisa bertemu lagi dengan putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Baekhyun, _Eomma_ sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama adikmu saja nanti sore? _Eomma_ sangat bahagia bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik ini lagi," seru Tao segera mencium pipi Baekhyun untuk mencairkan rasa rindunya pada sang sulung.

"Aku juga, _Eomma_. Jongin ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku tidak mengajaknya kemari," balas Baekhyun ikut terharu.

"Kau terlihat kurus, apa kau bekerja _part time_?" tanya Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, karena dia jarang sekali berhubungan dengan anaknya ini.

"_Aniya_, lagipula uang kiriman _Eomma_ lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kami," ungkap Baekhyun palsu.

"_Jinja_? Padahal yang mengirimkan uangnya adalah _Appa_ tirimu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tao bertanya sedikit heran, Baekhyun langsung menggeleng sebagai tanggapan.

"Oh, kebetulan hari ini dia sedang tidak mau bekerja. Kau mau bertemu dengannya sebentar?" tawar Tao tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Baekhyun yang mulai keruh.

"_Shireo_, aku harus segera pergi sekarang," pamit Baekhyun gelisah.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertemu dengan sang ayah tiri, pria paruh baya itu datang sambil membawa koran paginya dan memakai kacamata minus yang terlihat jadul di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, dia sedang menungguku," sahut Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Memangnya siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Kris berlagak akrab.

"_Ne_," ketus Baekhyun sengit.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Baekhyun?" Tao ikut bertanya.

"Berapa umurnya? Apa dia sepadan denganmu?" Kris malah menimpali.

"_Gege_, kau jangan mengintimidasinya segala," tegur Tao mengelus bahu Baekhyun bermaksud menghibur.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dan jangan urusi masalahku," tutup Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi keluar dari rumah baru ibunya itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi untuk membuatnya menyukaiku?" keluh Kris melepas kacamata minusnya, lalu duduk santai di sofa mewahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu, aku yakin Baekhyun dan Jongin pasti mengerti dengan keadaan mereka sekarang," hibur Tao ikut duduk di samping suaminya.

"Aku akan mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Luhan hari ini, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Appa_-nya," ujar Kris meletakkan kepala Tao ke dada bidangnya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan kontrak kerja sama perusahaan kalian?" tanya Tao manja.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin menyarankan untuk segera membuka cabang baru lagi ke beberapa Negara di Eropa," jawab Kris mencium pucuk kepala sang istri dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa kau akan memberikan warisan untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin nantinya?" Tao ingin memastikan apakah Kris tetap menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja, mereka tetaplah anakku juga meskipun mereka masih belum mau menerimaku sebagai _Appa_ mereka," Kris tersenyum sangat manis, Tao selalu suka hal unik tersebut darinya karena si suami jarang sekali tersenyum pada orang lain bahkan untuk beberapa rekan binisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaan Jongin tadi pagi memang benar, Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya ke pantai. Karena akhir-akhir ini gadis mungil tersebut merindukan pantai selain ibunya dan hampir semua kenangan-kenangan indahnya sudah terjadi di sana. Semua masih terlihat jelas di memori otak Baekhyun, dia juga dikenalkan oleh mediang ayahnya dengan Chanyeol sewaktu keluarga kecilnya berlibur ke pantai bertepatan saat festival musim panas berlangsung dua yang lalu sebelum ibunya menikah lagi.

"_Chagi_, kau ingin memiliki kulit sehitam Jongin ya?" goda Chanyeol menendang pelan kaki Baekhyun.

"Bukannya hitam, tapi eksotis. Aku sangat terobsesi dengan kulitnya sejak dulu, tapi kulitku tidak berubah kecoklatan juga meskipun aku berjemur seharian," keluh Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tiarap.

"Lepaskan saja bikini pantaimu ini," saran Chanyeol mencolek sekilas pinggang Baekhyun.

"Heh, kau mau orang lain melihat tubuhku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit mendengus.

"Memangnya di sini ada banyak orang?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Jika kau tidak memaksa pemilik pantai ini memberikan sewaan pribadi untukmu tadi, mungkin orang-orang sudah mengabadikan tubuhku menggunakan kamera mereka," ujar Baekhyun terdengar berbangga diri dengan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," remeh Chanyeol.

"Perutmu masih kurang _sixpack_," Baekhyun menampar badan bagian atas Chanyeol yang telanjang.

"Pantatmu juga kurang kencang," Chanyeol membalas dengan meremas pantat Baekhyun.

"Apa berat badanku bertambah?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba menindih Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak, kau masih saja terasa ringan bagiku," jawab Chanyeol mencentil gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Ck, padahal porsi makanmu banyak sekali belakangan ini," umpat Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa memiliki berat badan yang ideal walaupun kau memang sangat sehat," balas Chanyeol enteng.

"Aissh, bukannya mendukungku tapi kau malah mengejekku," Baekhyun mulai menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"Awas, Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol langsung mengubah posisi mereka menjadi dia yang menindih Baekhyun.

JLEB!

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, karena seseorang tak dikenal sudah menusuk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Orang itu bergegas mencabut pisaunya, kemudian kabur begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu, wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker dan orang tersebut memakai jaket hitam yang tertutup.

"Chanyeol, pinggangmu berdarah," Baekhyun bersiap menangis.

"Jangan menangis, _jebal_," pinta Chanyeol mencoba bertahan.

"Tolong! Siapapun di sini, tolong kami! Hiks, Chanyeol," isak Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri dan memeluk kekasihnya yang tidak berdaya.

* * *

><p>—<strong>To be Continued—<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagus gak? Atau anehkah?<p>

Kalau kalian suka, aku akan usahain lanjutinnya secepat mungkin.

RnR joseyo ne, chingu~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Don't Worry**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KrisTao (akan bertambah seiring pertambahannya chapter)

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik saja. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, etc.

* * *

><p>"<em>Khamsahamnida<em>, _Ahjussi_. Sudah mau menolong saya tadi," ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"_Gwenchana_, Nona. Saya berteman baik dengan mediang _Appa_ Anda dulu, jadi saya yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan orang asing menyelinap masuk ke pantai dan membuat kekasih Anda terluka," balas sang pemilik pantai bersalah.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak perlu merendahkan diri seperti itu, kami yang seharusnya waspada terhadap sekitar tadi," bantah Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Apa perlu saya melaporkan ini pada polisi?" tawar Nichkhun mencoba membantu.

"Tidak usah, _Ahjussi_," tolak Baekhyun sehalus mungkin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nichkhun heran.

"_Ne_, saya bisa mengatasinya sendiri," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, saya pamit permisi dulu. Hubungi saja saya jika ada sesuatu terjadi lagi nanti, Nona," pamit Nichkhun membungkuk sedikit sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat kekasihnya Baekhyun.

"_Nde_, _algaeseumnida_, _Ahjussi_," Baekhyun ikut membalas dengan membungkuk formal.

Setelah si pemilik pantai benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun kembali berduka. Chanyeol masih belum sadarkan diri, sepertinya Baekhyun harus bermalam di rumah sakit hari ini untuk menunggui kekasihnya tersebut sampai siuman.

"_Paboya_, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau membuatku menangis lagi," umpat Baekhyun berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Kau juga hampir mati karena menyelamatkanku saat aku akan tenggelam dulu," Baekhyun akhirnya menangis, dia hanya bisa mencium punggung tangan Chanyeol yang dingin dengan air mata berlinang.

"Tapi aku berhasil merebut ciuman pertamamu," desis Chanyeol tiba-tiba sadar.

"Kau menyebalkan," ujar Baekhyun mulai memberengut.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku pria dewasa yang kuat," Chanyeol mencoba bangun, tapi langsung ditahan Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, pinggangmu akan terasa sakit nanti," tahan Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang malam, kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membelai surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Aku tetap di sini sampai kau sembuh, aku tidak mau kalau ada orang yang menyakitimu lagi," jawab Baekhyun setegas mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia pasti menuduhku lagi karena sudah menahanmu bersama denganku terus," Chanyeol tidak mau bermasalah lagi dengan Jongin, bocah berkulit eksotis itu pasti akan memarahinya jika selalu menyita waktu luang Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, dia pasti mengerti keadaanmu sekarang," Baekhyun lagi-lagi berlagak sok kuat di depan Chanyeol dan orang lain.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua urusanmu itu? Aku ingin membantumu, tapi kau selalu menolaknya," keluh Chanyeol membaringkan kepala Baekhyun ke dada bidangnya.

"Kau boleh mencampuri urusanku setelah kita menikah nanti," ucap Baekhyun sedikit tenang dengan sentuhan hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya sekarang.

"Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Kenapa aku hanya punya hak setelah kita menikah nanti?" seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kau mungkin akan memperburuk keadaan jika kubiarkan kau yang bertindak, aku tahu sekali dengan kelakuan konyolmu itu," Baekhyun sedang mengejeknya kembali.

"Lagipula aku hanya suka berkelahi saat aku masih _High School_ dulu saja, sekarang aku dewasa dan sudah bisa mengatur semuanya sendiri," Chanyeol mulai berbangga diri.

"Dasar pedofil, memangnya berapa umurmu?" timpal Baekhyun lumayan pedas.

"Dua puluh lima tahun, Nyonya," jawab Chanyeol berusaha memperlihatkan tampang mudanya.

"Tiga puluh lima tahun," koreksi Baekhyun meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Tapi aku masih terlihat awet muda, lalu kenapa kau mau denganku?" tanya Chanyeol menantang.

"Aku tertipu oleh paras labilmu, kukira kau seumuran denganku dulu," sahut Baekhyun menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta pada pesonaku, tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang mampu menolak ketampananku," ujar Chanyeol sangat percaya diri.

"Ck, dasar peri gigi yang sinting," umpat Baekhyun berbicara lebih banmal lagi.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi, _Chagi_?" bisik Chanyeol bersiap memberi hukuman untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan gading gajah daripada gigimu," sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Terimalah hukumanmu~" Chanyeol berhasil menggigit telinga Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Owh, jangan meliuri telingaku," Baekhyun langsung mengusap telinganya yang terasa basah karena gigitan Chanyeol tadi.

"Rasanya bagian privatku juga terasa basah," aku Chanyeol semakin kurang waras.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, apa kau mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mesum ya?" tunduh Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku baru saja membayangkan kau sedang menari tanpa busana," kata Chanyeol sambil cengir kuda.

"Dan aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh polosmu saat kita mandi bersama tadi pagi di memori otakku," tambah Chanyeol berbisik.

"Apa hanya itu saja obat mujarab yang bisa membuatmu sembuh dengan cepat?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel.

"Begitulah, boleh aku minta jatahku?" jawab Chanyeol mencoba meminta hak biasanya lagi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Baekhyun kembali menolak.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" pinta Chanyeol tampak memang sudah mengantuk.

"Lagu apa?" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Lagu apa saja yang kau suka," sahut Chanyeol parau.

"_Amuraedo nan naega joah_,_ amureon maldo eobsi utdeon nareul anajwo babe_," Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"_Oneureul gidaryeotjyo geudae dalkomhan_, _nareul bwayo geudae ye_~ _Jikyeojulgeyo babe_."

"_Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo geudae soneul japgo naraga yeongwonhi eonje kkajina_."

"_Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo_."

"_Every day I'm so lucky_."

"_Sumgyeowatdeon nae mameul gobaek hallae neoreul saranghae_."

Baru sebagian lagu Baekhyun nyanyikan, Chanyeol sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain berada di sisi pria dewasa yang sangat tergila-gila padanya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tertarik dengan kepribadian ramah dan unik Chanyeol semenjak pertama kali mereke berdua bertemu dulu, saat itulah benih-benih cinta muncul dan tumbuh dengan cepat di hati mereka masing-masing. Tuhan sepertinya sudah mentakdirkan mereka untuk bersama, meskipun akan ada sedikit kendala begitu mereka membuka hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir dua tahun terakhir ini nanti pada semua orang yang mereka kenal termasuk keluarga baru Baekhyun.

"_Jaljayo_, _Oppa_. _Have a nice dream_," Baekhyun berkata pelan, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Aku akan beritahukan sedikit tentang Baekhyun yang harus kalian ketahui. Baekhyun merupakan pewaris sah dari perusahan mediang ayahnya, Byun Jin Woo. Selain itu, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangatlah jenius dan sudah mandiri sejak kecil. Baekhyun tidak pernah iri saat kedua orang tuanya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Jongin dulu, walaupun bocah tersebut diadopsi oleh keluarganya dari sebuah panti asuhan. Baekhyun akan tetap berkata kasar dan kurang sopan jika dia sedang kesal dengan seseorang, tapi itu malah membuat orang-orang menyukai kepribadian lainnya itu termasuk Chanyeol. Mungkin itu saja dulu informasinya, aku akan mengungkapkan hal lain seputar Baekhyun di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, _yeoboseyo_, _Eomma_," jawab Jongin acuh.

"Hari ini _Appa_ tirimu akan mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga Luhan, kau harus datang jika tidak mau mengecewakan _Eomma_," suruh Tao dari seberang sana.

"Boleh aku mengajak Kyungsoo juga?" Jongin menawar agar dia punya teman ngobrol saat acara membosankan itu berlangsung nanti.

"Tentu saja, apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Tao antusias.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_," Jongin menjawab dengan berat hati.

"_Noona_-mu pasti tidak tahu, benar kan?" tebak Tao bermaksud menggoda anaknya itu.

"Mm, begitulah," Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"_A_, _ne_. Apa Baekhyun ada di rumah?" Tao akhirnya teringat dengan putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"_Noona_ sedang ada di luar, sepertinya ada masalah yang harus dia selesaikan," jelas Jongin hati-hati.

"Dengan siapa dia pergi?" Tao mulai mencemaskan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama," Jongin benar-benar tidak sadar terhadap ucapannya tadi.

"Kau pasti bergurau saja, mana mungkin Manager Park memacari _Noona_-mu," ujar Tao tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_. Aku hanya bercanda saja," balas Jongin beruntung, karena ibunya tidak curiga sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, jangan terlambat nanti. Jika Baekhyun sempat pulang sore ini, ajak dia juga datang di acara makan malam kita," nasihat Tao lembut.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan mau, karena bocah seputih mayat itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya," canda Jongin kurang sopan.

"_Yaa_, Jongin!" Tao langsung berseru, tapi Jongin bergegas mematikan panggilan ibunya secara sepihak.

Selanjutnya Jongin juga mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo, bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman yang manis saat jarinya dengan telaten menyentuh layar _touch_ di ponselnya. Jongin terlihat sangat gembira.

_**[Jongin]**_** Berdandanlah yang cantik dan seanggun mungkin, aku akan menjemputmu malam ini. **_**Appa**_** tiriku akan mengadakan perjamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Luhan, temani aku di sana ya nanti. ^^**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Semua tamu di acara makan malam itu pasti terpesona denganku, bersiaplah cemburu terhadap pria-pria tampan yang mungkin melirikku nanti. :P**

_**[Jongin]**_** Aku akan membunuh mereka jika berani melirik bola matamu yang bulat, lagipula kau masih punya saingan. Rusa madu yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas buatan keluarga Wu, Luhan.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**__**Kill me, baby**_**~!**

_**[Jongin]**_** Jangan memancingku.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Kau yang memulainya tadi.**

_**[Jongin]**_** Kau sedang apa?**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Coba kau tebak.**

_**[Jongin]**_** Kau sedang berendam.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau memata-mataiku ya?**

_**[Jongin]**_** Tebakan yang beruntung, mungkin?**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Pintar sekali, cepat mandi sana. Kau harus terlihat tampan dan buat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu.**

_**[Jongin]**_** Berapa bayarannya?**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun **_**Eonni**_**. Dasar si mata hijau!**

_**[Jongin]**_** Mataku bukan berwarna hijau, tapi coklat gelap.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Terserah kau saja, bwee~ :P**

_**[Jongin]**_** Tapi aku masih mengerti tentang dunia bisnis ketimbang Baekhyun **_**Noona**_**.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**__**Ye**_**, calon Direktur Byun.**

_**[Jongin]**_** Aku lebih suka disebut sebagai Presiden Kai.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Dalam mimpimu!**

_**[Jongin]**_** Tapi kau tetap suka padaku.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**__**Nde**_**, **_**Oppa**_**. **_**Saranghae**_

_**[Jongin]**__**Nado**_**, **_**Chagiya**_**. **❤❤❤

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**_** Jangan terlalu banya gambar hatinya, kau membuatku overdosis.**

_**[Jongin]**_** Cintaku tidak akan berhenti mengalir untuk kuberikan padamu.**

_**[My Kyungsoo**__**]**__**So sweet**_

Setelahnya Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, dia akan lupa waktu jika terus _chating_ dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua mempunyai banyak topik yang membuat perbincangan mereka terus bersambung, itulah salah satu keistimewaan pasangankekasih yang satu ini karena mereka selalu kompak di segala suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita makan malamnya ke restoran Yixing _Ahjumma_ saja, di sini tidak ada menu pasta termasuk spaghetti," keluh Kyungsoo berbisik pada Jongin.

"Kebanyakan keluarga Luhan itu tidak suka makanan Italia," Jongin hanya membalas tanpa mengubris ajakkan pacarnya tersebut.

"Ayolah, aku tidak terlalu senang dengan keangkuhan mereka," rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Aku tidak membawa SIM, jadi aku tidak mau ditilang lagi nanti," Jongin menolak dengan acuh.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan Kim untuk menyetir," Kyungsoo berusaha menarik Jongin pergi meninggalkan dari acara tidak penting itu.

**Byurr.**

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja. _Mian_, adik kecil. Karena aku sudah membuat kotor _dress_ cantikmu ini," ujar Taemin berlagak bersalah.

"Kau…," seru Kyungsoo geram.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membelikan yang baru," Jongin langsung menyeret Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku baru saja mendapatkan gaun _limited edition_ ini dari Minseok _Ahjumma_," desis Kyungsoo masih tidak terima.

"Gratis, masih banyak gaun cantik lainnya yang bisa membuatmu tertarik," balas Jongin mencoba membersihkan noda minuman di gaun mewah Kyungsoo menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai merendah.

"_Ani_, hanya saja kau terlalu menyombongkan harta kekayaan keluargamu," jawab Jongin sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit dembem.

"_Jeongmal_?" Kyungsoo mencoba meminta penegasan ulang.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong?" Jongin benar-benar gereget dengan tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku mencium pipimu?" pinta Kyungsoo tersenyum polos.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian bibir saja?" Jongin tersenyum balik.

"Kita masih SMP, aku hanya ingin memberikan _first kiss_-ku padamu saat aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun nanti saja," tolak Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu," ujar Jongin tidak mau dikompromi kali ini.

"_Shireo_, Baekhyun _Eonni_ saja pertama kali berciuman saat umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun dulu," Kyungsoo tetap mengelak.

"Lebih tepatnya, enam belas tahun," Jongin langsung mengkoreksi.

"Sama saja," Kyungsoo berkata ketus.

"Jadi tidak makan malamnya ke restoran Yixing _Ahjumma_?" tanya Jongin mengingatkan.

"Tentu jadi, _kajja_~" jawab Kyungsoo berhasil melupakan gaunnya yang kotor.

"_Kajja_~!" tambah Jongin senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagus sekali, mereka bersenang-senang tanpa aku malam ini. Jongin juga tidak memberitahuku kalau dia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo," umpat Baekhyun sambil memandangi kemesraan pasangan KaiSoo dalam sebuah photo yang sengaja di-_posting_ Jongin di instagramnya.

Langkah Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia malah bersembunyi, karena kakak sepupunya baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Seunghoon _Oppa_ ada di sini? Apa ada yang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini?" gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan.

Setelah kakak sepupunya tersebut benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri ruang rawat yang sempat dimasuki Seunghoon tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun, ayahnya yang sudah diponis meninggal dulu masih terbaring tidak berdaya dengan alat bantu pernapasan di dalam sana.

"_Appa_, hiks," Baekhyun mencoba menahan isakannya sembari melangkah masuk dan menghampiri sang ayah tercinta.

"Apa aku hanya bermimpi saja? Kenapa _Appa_ masih dirawat seperti ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu tentangmu padaku, _Appa_?" tanya Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak segera menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baekhyun," panggil Jinwoo lemah, Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Appa_," Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, bagaimana dengan keadaan Jongin? Apa dia masih nakal seperti dulu?" tanya Jinwoo mencoba bangun, tapi Baekhyun tetap menahannya.

"_Ne_, _Appa_," jawab Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat ayahnya itu.

"Kau tumbuh cantik persis mirip dengan _Eomma_-mu," puji Jinwoo perlahan membalas pelukan putri kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak setinggi _Eomma_," Baekhyun sedikit membantah.

"_Appa_ tahu kalau kau sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dengan Chanyeol," ucap Jinwoo tidak diduga sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"Darimana _Appa_ tahu?" Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Seunghoon memberitahu itu pada _Appa_, dia terkadang menguntiti kalian saat berkencan," jelas Jinwoo sukses membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

"Jadi dia seorang penguntit selama ini," umpat Baekhyun mulai berbicara banmal.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol? Seunghoon juga mengatakan ada seseorang sudah menusuk pinggangnya saat kalian di pantai tadi sore," Jinwoo juga ikut mencemaskan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja, _Appa_. Apa Seunghoon _Oppa_ mengatakan hal lain lagi selain itu?" tanya Baekhyun malu.

"Dia bilang kalau kalian sangat mesra," jawab Jinwoo terkikik pelan.

"Tapi jangan bilang pada _Eomma_ ya, _Appa_," pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, keadaan _Appa_ sekarang juga tidak diketahui oleh _Eomma_ dan keluarga _Appa_ tirimu selama dua tahun ini," Jinwoo berusaha bersikap bijak.

"Aku tidak suka dengan pak tua naga itu dan anaknya, mereka sangat menyebalkan. Jongin juga tidak pernah menyukai mereka, sama hal sepertiku pada mereka," adu Baekhyun sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Chagi_?" Jinwoo kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan mereka," tegas Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Jangan seperti itu pada mereka, Baekhyun," Jinwoo mulai menasihati putrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya _Appa_ istirahat saja. Aku akan menunggui _Appa_ sampai tidur, lalu aku akan kembali ke ruang rawat Chanyeol," Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kau masih harus menjaga kesehatanmu, sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan," kata Jinwoo pelan dan Baekhyun bergegas mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya blasteran China-Kanada itu bersiap mendengar kabar tentang putri tirinya, dia sudah menyuruh orang untuk melukai Baekhyun dengan alasan tertentu. Di depannya berdiri seorang pelayan yang akan menyampaikan informasi penting tersebut pada sang majikan, raut mukanya terlihat takut-takut saat memandang langsung wajah Kris yang sangar.

"Apa dia berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik?" tanya Kris tajam.

"_Mianhamnida_, Tuan. Dia gagal melukai Nona Baekhyun, tapi dia malah menusuk pacarnya," jawab si pelayan sejelas mungkin.

"Siapa pacarnya?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"Manager Park, Tuan," sang pelayan hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kris ragu.

"_Ne_, Tuan," pelayan tersebut masih setia menjawab semua pertanyaan sang majikan besar.

"Kurang ajar, sebenarnya apa maunya? Pria bodoh itu membuat rencanaku gagal kali ini," seru Kris tiba-tiba memukul meja kerja pribadinya.

"Aku akan melepaskan mereka kali ini, tapi untuk ke depannya tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja. Kau boleh pergi dan katakan pada istriku, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka beberapa menit lagi," tutup Kris meletakkan kaki panjangnya tepat di atas meja seenak hati.

"_Ne_, _algaeseumnida_, Tuan," pelayan terpercaya Kris itu menunduk hormat, kemudian bergegas keluar ruangan kerja majikannya tersebut.

* * *

><p>—<strong>To be Continued—<strong>

* * *

><p>Yohoo, saya update kilat hari ini. Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan?<p>

Tapi aku mau buat game untuk kalian, mau ikut gak?

_Tebakan pertama, siapakah sebenarnya pelaku penikam Chanyeol?_

Clue-nya adalah member EXO yang belum muncul di fanfic ini. Dua orang yang berhasil menjawab dengan tepat akan aku kasih hadiah fanfic special, tapi aku simpan dulu buat nanti. Karena orangnya belum nongol dan masih aku rahasiakan. Aku belum tau kapan dia muncul, tapi aku usahain cepat kelihatan batang hidungnya dch.

_Tebakan kedua, apa judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Baekhyun buat Chanyeol di atas?_

Tanpa aku kasih clue, pasti kalian tau sendiri koq. Satu orang dengan jawaban yang benar dan memberikan review yang unik untuk chapter ini, aku akan kasih fanfic juga sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Tapi aku gak bisa janji publish cepat, karena aku masih ulangan semester.

* * *

><p>Jing jingjing, balasan untuk review kalian yang kemarin maupun hari ini:<p>

**septhaca** : Ini konfliknya berat ya thor? Aduh pengen cepet mereka nikah :3 tapi pake ada acara tikam menikam segala .

**Min Hi** : Entahlah, aku gak tahu juga. *apa ini?

Aku juga, chingu. Acara tikam-tikaman itu hanya sebagai selingan aja, hehe.

**secret angel** : kyaaaaa,,,ini bagus bngt,,,  
>ayo lanjutttt<p>

**Min Hi** : Pen name kamu juga bagus, chingu. Sudah lanjuttttt...

**devrina** : Lanjut dong  
>Siapa Șȋĥ yang nusuk yeol<p>

Mmg yeol penjahat apa

ŢǡϸЇ yeol bs y thn pdhl uda bgt intim gt  
>ŢǡϸЇ msh jg kesucian baek ...<p>

Aku suka ffy  
>ŢǡϸЇ yeol g mati ķąŉ ...<p>

**Min Hi** : Udah lanjut dong, itu rahasia aku dengan Kris. Kkk~ xD

Iyadong, Chanyeol pria jantan yang selalu menjaga harga diri gadisnya.

Makasih, chingu. Chanyeol gak akan mati, yang bisa bikin dia mati cuma Baekhyun aja. xD

**niasw3ty** : Waaah hubungan hunhan knp gt sih? bwt mrka nnti jd pasangan manis kyk kaisoo chanbaek ya thorrrr. Ktnya it pulau disewa, knp msh ada org yg nusuk chanyeol? itu siapa thor? Lanjuuut

**Min Hi **:Oke sip, chingu. Ada kesalahan teknis, jadi udah lanjut ceritanya.

**aaa** : aneh tiba2 ada orang jahat...jngan2 jongin?

wah ini p*** ni , ya khaan? jangan bilang ceye teman appa nya baek?!

kekeke

**Min Hi** : Gaklah, Jongin masih anak yang baik. Dia gak mungkin nyakitin Chanyeol, dia aja gak berani ama Chanyeol.

Iya iya, sebenarnya jangan tapi aku bilang iya lagi. xD

Ckckck~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : si chanyeol pasti kolot banget yah,umurnya pasti hampir sma kayak kris,yakan?  
>yg nusuk chanyeol pasti !<br>gk setuju sma hubungannya chanbaek? huwaaaaa  
>cpet lanjut.<p>

**Min Hi** : Gak koq, cuman Chanyeol lebih muda lima tahun daripada Kris.

Yang nyuruh emang Kris, tapi yang nusuknya orang lain.

Gak koq, tapi hanya iri saja. Jangan sedih, chingu.

Ini kebetulan bisa cepat lanjut.

**doremifaseul** : ni ntar bakalan ada crack pair nggak aku nggak suka hun baek T-T nggak cocok apa nanti luhan bisa sama sehun

**Min Hi** : Gak koq, Sehun cuma sekedar suka doang ama Baekhyun. Ujung-ujung nanti bakal kecantol juga ama Luhan.


End file.
